Nothing But the Truth
by TheShatteredRose
Summary: Serena has had enough with the not knowing the truth of Calem and Sycamore's relationship. She was going to confront Calem and ask him. It might be difficult. But she would settle for nothing less than the truth! ::mentioned Sycamore/Calem::


**Title:** Nothing But the Truth

**Summary:** Serena has had enough with the not knowing the truth of Calem and Sycamore's relationship. She was going to confront Calem and ask him. It might be difficult. But she would settle for nothing less than the truth!

**Pairings:** Mentioning of Sycamore/Calem

**Warnings:** None

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything

**AN:** Hmm, this should be the last of this unintentional mini-series, but I really can't make any promises. Thanks so much to those who reviewed and faved the previous two oneshots! This oneshot is probably rather pointless, but I hope it does offer some amusement. If not, then I blame the pain medication I'm on! Now, enjoy!

* * *

Serena tried not to show her impatience as she waited near the skate park just outside the gate of Route 5. She had asked Calem to meet her, but not for a pokemon match like they had challenged each other many times before. The meeting today was in regards to something that had bothered her for a while. She was seeking information.

Rather _confirmation_.

There was no logical reason for her obsession of knowing what kind of relationship her neighbour Calem and the esteem professor Sycamore truly had. It wasn't any of her business. No harm was being done to her, nor to anyone else for that matter. They were sweet together, their actions with each other innocent and loving.

There wasn't a single bad thing anyone has said about them. Well, if you disregard the mumblings of pure jealousy of "Why can't you treat me the way those two love-birds treat each other?" from tourists who visit Lumiose City in the hopes of romance.

So why the preoccupation? She simply just wanted to know the truth. Hear it from Calem's own mouth. She liked learning new things. It won't change her rivalry/friendship with Calem in the slightest.

"Serena!"

Serena pulled herself from her musings and unconsciously readied herself when Calem stepped from the gateway. "Calem," she greeted as he approached. "Can we talk?"

"Hm?" Calem hummed as he stopped a few feet in front of her, a look of curiosity on his face. "Sure."

"Good," Serena said as she curled a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. She was feeling a little nervous, to be honest. She was going to be asking some personal questions and wasn't sure how Calem would react. She didn't want to offend him anyway. "I need to ask you something. Something personal."

"Personal?" Calem repeated, his brow furrowing slightly. He, too, looked somewhat nervous but he nodded his head regardless. "Um, ok."

Serena drew in a deep breath. It was time. She was finally going to get the answers she needed. She had to be direct and to the point, but she also had to be delicate and careful with her words. Not more confusion or misinterpretations.

But as she opened her mouth to ask a well-rehearsed question, another voice unexpectedly interrupted her.

"Hey, Calem!"

Biting her lips together in frustration, Serena turned in time to see Gym Leader Korrina effortlessly skated over to them. Giving them both a wide and friendly grin, Korrina skidded to a halt next to Calem and placed her hands on her hips.

"I've been looking for you!" she said, not even remotely breathless from her skating.

"Oh, hello, Korrina," Calem greeted politely, a small smile on his lips.

"I want to ask you something that's been bugging the heck out of me," Korrina suddenly stated, a somewhat serious expression on her face.

Calem blinked, appearing subtly startled before he nodded his head quietly, seemingly in understanding. "And I have the answer?" he asked.

"Sure do!" Korrina grinned, her carefree personality shining through for a moment before she abruptly turned serious. She folded her arms behind her back and leaned forward, purposely getting well into Calem's personal space. "So…You and Sycamore. What exactly are you?"

Serena barely smothered a gasp at how blunt Korrina was, while Calem blinked again, making no attempt to hide the expression of confusion flittering across his features.

"What do you mean?" Calem asked, his brow furrowing slightly. He also had a small frown on his face, his body somewhat tense and guarded.

Korrina stared at him critically. "Are you dating or what?" Again, her question was blunt. Far, far too blunt!

"Oh," Calem breathed, a deep blush unexpectedly spreading across his cheeks. He opened his mouth to respond before closing it abruptly as he carefully chose his words, mentally weighing something up in his mind, as was very characteristic of him.

Serena, however, was unaware that she was holding her breath in anticipation for his answer.

"Y-yes," Calem mumbled before clearing his throat, appearing more confident as he said his next words. "We are dating."

Serena barely held back a gasp as Korrina continued to eye him off. "Seriously?" she asked.

"He's met my mother and Diantha is calling me her brother-in-law or something," Calem answered, his blush still very potent on his cheeks. However, a soft look of defiance suddenly appeared in his eyes and he returned Korrina's critical gaze with his own.

"Why?" he asked as he folded his arms over his chest, turning to give Korrina his full attention. "If you're worried about age differences, don't be. I'm 18, he's 30. What's the big deal?"

"Hmm…" Korrina hummed as she continued to look at him through narrowed eyes. After a moment of stretched out silence she suddenly perked up, that wide smile returning to her lips. "Ok, that's all I wanted to know."

Calem's head reeled his head back slightly from surprise before he shook his head, as if in disbelief. "You came all the way here to ask me that?" he asked as he rolled his eyes, surprisingly sounding amused. "You could have just called me."

"No way!" Korrina continued to smile. "Besides, I wanted to see your cute little reactions in person. And I wasn't disappointed."

"C-cute reactions?" Calem murmured as he rubbed at his cheeks with his left hand, looking adorably flustered.

"So…how long have you two been dating?" Korrina asked suddenly and far too casually as she began to skate circles around Calem, leaving him clutching at the strap of his bag with strong trepidation.

"T-that is of little concern," he murmured, his blush seemingly only growing deeper in colour.

"For a while then, huh?" Korrina mused, her hands playfully folded behind her back. "Was it before or after you became Sycamore's temporary assistant? Come on, spill. I've got a bet riding on this."

"You've been placing bets on us?" Calem didn't exactly squeak out that question, but his voice was most certainly high-pitched with embarrassment. "Who else has?"

"Practically everyone," Korrina said as she came to a sudden stop directly in front of Calem, once again leaning forward and well into his personal space. The grin on her face was downright devious and mischievous. "Well?"

"…Before," Calem mumbled, his grip on his bag tightening.

"Yes! I knew it!" Korrina cheered as she jumped back and pumped her fist into the air. "I win! I can't wait to get my winnings! I'll catch you later, Cal!"

"Uh, ok. See you," Calem said as Korrina skated away as abruptly as she had appeared. He watched until she was completely out of sight before turning his attention back to Serena. The blush he was wearing throughout his conversation with Korrina was as potent as ever.

"Anyway," Calem said as he coughed into his hand, trying to push back his embarrassment. "What was it that you wanted to ask me, Serena?"

Having stayed silent during the entire conversation, Serena slowly turned to look at Calem. She probably looked as frazzled as she felt. "…It was that easy?"

Calem tilted his head to the side in question. "Pardon?"

Did that really just happen?

"You…"

"Oh, were you going to ask about me and Augustine as well?" Calem queried, the tension in his shoulder unexpectedly relaxing. He almost looked relieved.

"…Why didn't you tell us?" Serena blurted out.

"I wasn't hiding it," Calem answered easily, lifting his hand to curl a strand of his hair behind his ear before shrugging. "Besides, it never came up in conversation. And, well, you're very observant, so I thought you would figure it out on your own."

Serena went blank. "Eh?"

"Serena? What's wrong?" Calem suddenly asked her, a look of pure concern and confusion on his face. "It looks like you're going to pass out. Serena? Hello?"

* * *

**AN:** Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
